videosubtitlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends Season 1 Episode 21
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:01,034 --> 00:00:03,730 Mother, just once, can we go to lunch... 2 00:00:03,937 --> 00:00:08,806 ...and not talk about what I'm wearing or where my career is going? 3 00:00:09,009 --> 00:00:11,170 Or who I'm dating. 4 00:00:11,945 --> 00:00:13,936 -Ready for the check? -God, yes. 5 00:00:14,147 --> 00:00:15,978 -I'll take it. -No, darling. 6 00:00:16,182 --> 00:00:21,017 I said I'll take it. Here, take it. Go. Run. 7 00:00:22,489 --> 00:00:23,751 Very sweet. 8 00:00:23,957 --> 00:00:26,118 -And on what they pay you -Career. 9 00:00:27,727 --> 00:00:31,288 You don't have to worry about me. I'm doing fine. 10 00:00:31,498 --> 00:00:33,523 I'm afraid this has been denied. 11 00:00:34,300 --> 00:00:35,858 That's impossible. 12 00:00:36,069 --> 00:00:39,368 That's all right, dear. Here you go. 13 00:00:41,708 --> 00:00:43,903 The One With The Fake Monica 14 00:01:29,989 --> 00:01:32,287 How'd someone get your card number? 15 00:01:32,492 --> 00:01:34,858 No idea. Look how much they spent. 16 00:01:35,061 --> 00:01:38,792 You only have to pay for the stuff you bought. 17 00:01:39,032 --> 00:01:41,728 Still, it's just such reckless spending. 18 00:01:41,968 --> 00:01:43,868 When somebody steals... 19 00:01:44,137 --> 00:01:47,004 ...they've already thrown caution to the wind. 20 00:01:49,075 --> 00:01:54,012 Wow, what a geek. They spent $69. 95 on a Wonder Mop. 21 00:01:55,548 --> 00:01:56,810 That's me. 22 00:01:59,886 --> 00:02:02,912 You see, when I say geek, I mean 23 00:02:03,123 --> 00:02:07,219 The hell with it, you bought a $70 mop, you're a geek. 24 00:02:08,094 --> 00:02:12,155 Oh, yuck. Ross, he's doing it again. 25 00:02:12,365 --> 00:02:14,458 Marcel, stop humping the lamp. 26 00:02:14,667 --> 00:02:18,330 Stop humping. Now, Marcel, come Come here, Marcel. 27 00:02:18,538 --> 00:02:21,336 Oh, no. Not in my room. I'll get him. 28 00:02:21,541 --> 00:02:24,032 You've got to do something about that. 29 00:02:24,244 --> 00:02:26,303 What? It's just a phase. 30 00:02:26,746 --> 00:02:29,306 Well, that's what we said about Joey. 31 00:02:31,151 --> 00:02:34,177 You'd think you would be more understanding. 32 00:02:34,387 --> 00:02:36,287 I know. But we're not. 33 00:02:36,789 --> 00:02:39,883 Would you all relax? It's not that big a deal. 34 00:02:40,093 --> 00:02:43,859 -Marcel, stop it. Marcel. Bad monkey. -What? 35 00:02:44,364 --> 00:02:47,822 Let's say my Curious George is no longer curious. 36 00:02:56,242 --> 00:02:59,109 You are not still going over that thing. 37 00:02:59,312 --> 00:03:02,076 -This woman's living my life. -What? 38 00:03:02,715 --> 00:03:06,151 She's living my life, and she's doing it better than me. 39 00:03:06,819 --> 00:03:11,381 Look at this. Look. She buys tickets to plays I wanna see. 40 00:03:11,758 --> 00:03:15,319 She shops where I'm afraid of the salespeople. 41 00:03:15,528 --> 00:03:19,328 -She spent $300 on art supplies. -You're not an artist. 42 00:03:19,532 --> 00:03:22,763 I might be if I had the supplies. 43 00:03:23,503 --> 00:03:27,530 I mean, I could do all this stuff. Only I don't. 44 00:03:28,107 --> 00:03:30,575 Oh, Monica, come on. You do cool things. 45 00:03:30,777 --> 00:03:33,075 Really? Let's compare, shall we? 46 00:03:33,279 --> 00:03:36,180 Oh, it's so late for "shall we." 47 00:03:37,283 --> 00:03:39,478 Do I horseback ride in the park? 48 00:03:39,686 --> 00:03:43,816 -Do I take classes at the New School? -No. 49 00:03:44,490 --> 00:03:49,359 She's got everything I want, and she doesn't have my mother. 50 00:03:57,704 --> 00:04:01,834 -How about Joey Paponi? -No, still too ethnic. 51 00:04:02,041 --> 00:04:06,375 -My agent wants a more neutral name. -Joey Switzerland? 52 00:04:11,384 --> 00:04:17,016 Plus, I think it should be Joe. Joey makes me sound like I'm this big: 53 00:04:17,290 --> 00:04:18,382 Which I'm not. 54 00:04:20,994 --> 00:04:24,293 Joe, Joe, Joe Stalin? 55 00:04:26,132 --> 00:04:27,394 Stalin. 56 00:04:28,568 --> 00:04:31,128 Do I know that name? It sounds familiar. 57 00:04:31,337 --> 00:04:34,238 Well, it does not ring a bell with me. 58 00:04:34,974 --> 00:04:38,569 But you're more plugged into that show business thing. 59 00:04:38,778 --> 00:04:41,804 Joe Stalin. 60 00:04:44,117 --> 00:04:45,948 You know, that's pretty good. 61 00:04:46,619 --> 00:04:48,644 You might wanna try Joseph. 62 00:04:55,094 --> 00:04:56,789 Joseph Stalin. 63 00:04:58,131 --> 00:05:01,362 -I think you'd remember that. -Yes. 64 00:05:02,168 --> 00:05:04,796 Bye Bye Birdie, starring Joseph Stalin. 65 00:05:05,038 --> 00:05:08,474 Joseph Stalin is the Fiddler on the Roof. 66 00:05:21,721 --> 00:05:24,315 Hi. Yes, this is Monica Geller. 67 00:05:24,524 --> 00:05:29,962 I'm taking some classes with you, and I was wondering what they were. 68 00:05:30,163 --> 00:05:34,190 I've had a recent head injury and certain numbers 69 00:05:34,400 --> 00:05:40,100 Barbecue. Oh, did l? See, there you go. 70 00:05:41,240 --> 00:05:44,300 -What are you doing? -All right, great. 71 00:05:44,510 --> 00:05:48,446 Great. Thanks a lot. I'm going to tap class. 72 00:05:48,648 --> 00:05:51,776 To dance with the woman that stole your card? 73 00:05:51,984 --> 00:05:53,747 To see what she looks like. 74 00:05:53,953 --> 00:05:56,615 I'm sure her picture's up at the post office. 75 00:05:56,823 --> 00:05:59,348 I should get to see who she is. 76 00:05:59,559 --> 00:06:04,519 You're kind of losing it here. This is becoming a weird obsession. 77 00:06:04,731 --> 00:06:06,926 This is madness, I tell you. 78 00:06:07,133 --> 00:06:10,159 For the love of God, Monica, don't do it. 79 00:06:12,872 --> 00:06:13,964 Thank you. 80 00:06:22,048 --> 00:06:25,211 -What do you think? -Lots of things. 81 00:06:26,819 --> 00:06:29,151 -Which one is she? -May I help you? 82 00:06:29,355 --> 00:06:32,188 No, thanks. We're just here to observe. 83 00:06:32,392 --> 00:06:36,226 You don't observe a dance class. You dance a dance class. 84 00:06:36,496 --> 00:06:38,657 Spare shoes are over there. 85 00:06:41,100 --> 00:06:42,328 What does she mean? 86 00:06:42,535 --> 00:06:46,266 I think she means "You dance a dance class." 87 00:06:46,472 --> 00:06:49,407 -Come on, come on, come on. -Really? 88 00:06:50,476 --> 00:06:53,070 Do you see anybody you think could be me? 89 00:06:53,312 --> 00:06:57,976 Last time there were yogurt containers lying around after class. 90 00:06:58,217 --> 00:07:02,449 -Let's not have that happen again. -She could be you. 91 00:07:07,260 --> 00:07:08,420 Let's get started. 92 00:07:09,228 --> 00:07:12,493 Five, six. Five, six, seven, eight. 93 00:07:17,737 --> 00:07:22,436 -Okay, I'm not getting this. -I'm totally getting it. 94 00:07:27,046 --> 00:07:30,743 Do you ever feel like you're so uncoordinated? 95 00:07:38,691 --> 00:07:40,818 What? You click when they click. 96 00:07:42,662 --> 00:07:45,153 All right, everyone grab a partner. 97 00:07:46,999 --> 00:07:51,993 All right. And my dead mother said you are it. I'm with Rachel. 98 00:07:52,505 --> 00:07:55,099 Great, it's gym class all over again. 99 00:07:57,343 --> 00:08:01,177 You can come up to the front and dance with me. 100 00:08:01,981 --> 00:08:05,940 Why don't I just take off my clothes and have a nightmare? 101 00:08:10,723 --> 00:08:15,285 It's okay, it's okay. I'm here, I'm here. I'm so sorry I'm late. 102 00:08:15,528 --> 00:08:19,521 Okay, here I am. So who's the new tense girl? 103 00:08:19,966 --> 00:08:23,163 -She's your partner. -Hi, I'm Monica. 104 00:08:24,937 --> 00:08:26,802 Oh, Monica. 105 00:08:28,774 --> 00:08:30,298 Hi, I'm Mon 106 00:08:30,510 --> 00:08:32,341 -Nana. -Monana. 107 00:08:34,847 --> 00:08:36,781 -It's Dutch. -You're kidding. 108 00:08:36,983 --> 00:08:39,508 I spent three years in Amsterdam. 109 00:08:43,155 --> 00:08:44,554 Pennsylvania Dutch. 110 00:08:46,692 --> 00:08:51,220 And we're dancing. Five, six, seven, eight. 111 00:08:58,137 --> 00:08:59,399 Hi. 112 00:09:01,440 --> 00:09:06,275 -Hey. Where have you been? -I just got back from the vet. 113 00:09:06,479 --> 00:09:10,347 She's not gonna make you wear a big plastic cone? 114 00:09:13,152 --> 00:09:16,144 She says Marcel's humping is not a phase. 115 00:09:16,422 --> 00:09:19,619 Apparently, he's reached sexual maturity. 116 00:09:20,526 --> 00:09:22,619 Hey, he beat you. 117 00:09:26,332 --> 00:09:31,463 She says, as time goes on, he's gonna start getting violent. 118 00:09:31,804 --> 00:09:34,102 So, what does this mean? 119 00:09:35,408 --> 00:09:37,968 I have to give him up. 120 00:09:51,557 --> 00:09:54,492 I can't believe it. This sucks. 121 00:09:54,694 --> 00:09:58,152 You just got him. How could he be an adult already? 122 00:09:58,397 --> 00:10:01,525 I know. One day he's this little thing... 123 00:10:01,734 --> 00:10:06,899 ...and then he's this little thing I can't get off my leg. 124 00:10:08,808 --> 00:10:11,242 Isn't there any way to keep him? 125 00:10:11,444 --> 00:10:14,345 No. The vet said unless he's in a place... 126 00:10:14,580 --> 00:10:17,014 ...where he has regular access... 127 00:10:17,817 --> 00:10:19,978 ...to some monkey loving... 128 00:10:20,987 --> 00:10:23,080 ... he's just gonna get vicious. 129 00:10:23,356 --> 00:10:26,018 I just gotta get him into a zoo. 130 00:10:27,927 --> 00:10:31,863 -How do you get a monkey into a zoo? -I know. 131 00:10:35,167 --> 00:10:38,136 No, that's popes into a Vokswagen. 132 00:10:39,839 --> 00:10:44,708 We're applying to a lot. Our first choice would be a big state zoo. 133 00:10:44,910 --> 00:10:48,778 You know, like San Diego. Right? 134 00:10:49,649 --> 00:10:53,710 But that may just be a pipe dream. He's out-of-state. 135 00:10:55,955 --> 00:11:00,289 My vet knows someone at Miami, so that's a possibility. 136 00:11:00,526 --> 00:11:05,259 But that's two blocks from the beach. It's a total party zoo. 137 00:11:10,636 --> 00:11:12,263 We found the girl. 138 00:11:12,471 --> 00:11:15,406 -Did you call the cops? -We took her to lunch. 139 00:11:15,608 --> 00:11:19,305 Oh, your own brand of vigilante justice. 140 00:11:19,612 --> 00:11:22,775 Are you insane? This woman stole from you. 141 00:11:22,982 --> 00:11:25,416 She stole. She's a stealer. 142 00:11:26,385 --> 00:11:30,879 After you're with this woman for 10 minutes, you forget that. 143 00:11:31,390 --> 00:11:36,123 I mean, she's this astounding person with this amazing spirit. 144 00:11:36,328 --> 00:11:39,491 Which she probably stole from some cheerleader. 145 00:11:41,901 --> 00:11:45,268 -Take off their hats. -Popes in a Vokswagen. 146 00:11:47,640 --> 00:11:49,403 I love that joke. 147 00:11:53,112 --> 00:11:57,811 -No way. No way did you do this. -Monana was very brave. 148 00:11:58,684 --> 00:12:02,745 We told them we were the Gundersons in room 61 5... 149 00:12:02,955 --> 00:12:07,085 ...only to find out the Boston Celtics had the entire floor. 150 00:12:07,293 --> 00:12:10,729 When they saw that we're short and have breasts.... 151 00:12:11,430 --> 00:12:15,628 They threw us out. I was thrown out of a hotel. Me. 152 00:12:15,835 --> 00:12:17,132 Go, Monana. 153 00:12:19,271 --> 00:12:22,866 You ladies are not the only ones living the dream. 154 00:12:23,142 --> 00:12:27,875 I get to go pour coffee for people I don't know. Don't wait up. 155 00:12:30,116 --> 00:12:31,310 Oh, by the way... 156 00:12:31,617 --> 00:12:35,348 ...tomorrow we're auditioning for a Broadway show. 157 00:12:36,322 --> 00:12:39,189 -Excuse me? -There's an open call for Cats. 158 00:12:39,391 --> 00:12:42,121 I'm thinking we sing "Memories"... 159 00:12:42,361 --> 00:12:46,661 ...and make complete fools of ourselves. What do you say? 160 00:12:46,866 --> 00:12:51,166 No, no, no. Remember who you're dealing with here. 161 00:12:51,370 --> 00:12:54,601 I can't even stand in front of a tap class. 162 00:12:54,807 --> 00:12:57,970 That's because of your Amish background. 163 00:12:59,278 --> 00:13:02,008 -What? -You're Pennsylvania Dutch, right? 164 00:13:02,214 --> 00:13:06,674 Right. Till I bought a blow dryer. Then I was shunned. 165 00:13:08,687 --> 00:13:14,250 I was just like you. And then, one day, I saw a movie that changed my life. 166 00:13:14,827 --> 00:13:17,318 Did you ever see Dead Poets Society? 167 00:13:17,530 --> 00:13:22,331 I thought that movie was so incredibly boring. 168 00:13:23,135 --> 00:13:25,695 That thing at the end where the kid... 169 00:13:25,971 --> 00:13:29,930 ...kills himself because he can't be in the play? 170 00:13:30,176 --> 00:13:36,172 It's like, "Kid, wait a year. Leave home, do some community theater." 171 00:13:37,183 --> 00:13:43,418 I thought, "That's two hours of my life that I'm never getting back." 172 00:13:43,622 --> 00:13:48,116 That scared me more than all the other crap I was afraid to do. 173 00:13:48,327 --> 00:13:52,627 Wow. Then I would definitely not recommend Mrs. Doubtfire. 174 00:13:59,505 --> 00:14:01,473 Oh, God. 175 00:14:02,641 --> 00:14:04,905 We didn't get into Scranton. 176 00:14:06,979 --> 00:14:09,812 That was, like, our safety zoo. 177 00:14:10,716 --> 00:14:13,879 They take, like, dogs and cows. 178 00:14:16,222 --> 00:14:20,886 See, I don't know who this is harder on, me or him. 179 00:14:21,694 --> 00:14:24,686 I'd say that chair's taking the brunt of it. 180 00:14:26,999 --> 00:14:30,127 Marcel. Marcel. Marcel, no. 181 00:14:31,737 --> 00:14:35,571 Good boy. See? How can nobody want him? 182 00:14:35,841 --> 00:14:37,672 Somebody will. 183 00:14:40,679 --> 00:14:43,341 You know, there already is a Joseph Stalin. 184 00:14:48,587 --> 00:14:50,953 You're kidding. 185 00:14:51,156 --> 00:14:56,856 Apparently, he was this Russian dictator who slaughtered people. 186 00:14:57,229 --> 00:15:01,723 -You'd think you would've known that. -You'd think I would've. 187 00:15:02,001 --> 00:15:05,528 Hey, how about Joey Heatherton? 188 00:15:06,205 --> 00:15:10,539 Come on, I told you I don't wanna go back to Joey. 189 00:15:13,679 --> 00:15:17,638 What do you think a good stage name for me would be? 190 00:15:19,585 --> 00:15:20,916 Flame Boy. 191 00:15:28,560 --> 00:15:30,289 Where exactly is your zoo? 192 00:15:30,496 --> 00:15:33,158 Well, it's technically not a zoo, per se. 193 00:15:33,399 --> 00:15:37,495 It's more of an interactive wildlife experience. 194 00:15:37,703 --> 00:15:40,797 Let me ask you some questions about Marcel. 195 00:15:41,907 --> 00:15:47,436 -Does he fight with other animals? -No, no. He's very docile. 196 00:15:47,646 --> 00:15:50,080 Even if he were cornered? 197 00:15:53,218 --> 00:15:55,550 Well, I don't know. Why? 198 00:15:55,821 --> 00:15:58,847 How is he at handling small objects? 199 00:16:00,092 --> 00:16:03,619 He can hold a banana, if that's what you mean. 200 00:16:04,129 --> 00:16:06,962 What about a hammer or a small blade? 201 00:16:10,502 --> 00:16:13,369 Why would he need a blade? 202 00:16:13,572 --> 00:16:16,439 If he's up against an animal with horns... 203 00:16:16,642 --> 00:16:18,974 ...you got to give him something. 204 00:16:19,178 --> 00:16:21,408 Otherwise, it's just cruel. 205 00:16:24,249 --> 00:16:27,582 -He got into San Diego. -What? 206 00:16:27,786 --> 00:16:31,244 We came back from our walk. The phone was ringing.... 207 00:16:31,457 --> 00:16:32,481 He's in. 208 00:16:32,691 --> 00:16:38,027 Did you hear that, Marcel? San Diego. San Diego. 209 00:16:38,230 --> 00:16:41,222 You're making a mistake. San Diego's good... 210 00:16:41,433 --> 00:16:44,925 ... but I'll start him off against a blind rabbit... 211 00:16:45,137 --> 00:16:47,901 ...and give you 20% of the gate. 212 00:17:08,360 --> 00:17:09,691 Where have you been? 213 00:17:09,895 --> 00:17:13,058 Monica and I just crashed an embassy party. 214 00:17:14,099 --> 00:17:17,091 I think I kissed an archbishop. 215 00:17:18,437 --> 00:17:21,338 But, of course, it could've been a chef. 216 00:17:23,108 --> 00:17:25,975 -Are you drunk? -No. 217 00:17:31,216 --> 00:17:36,449 -I'm lying. I am so drunk. -Oh, God. 218 00:17:36,655 --> 00:17:39,055 You know what? You could've called. 219 00:17:39,258 --> 00:17:42,227 I've been worried Monica. 220 00:17:48,100 --> 00:17:50,000 Water rules. 221 00:17:53,238 --> 00:17:55,103 Yes. Yes, it does. 222 00:17:55,407 --> 00:17:59,468 The restaurant called. They wanna know if you're showing up for work. 223 00:17:59,945 --> 00:18:03,779 Nope. Going to the Big Apple Circus today. 224 00:18:04,149 --> 00:18:08,017 You're gonna lose your job. This is not you. 225 00:18:08,220 --> 00:18:09,812 No, it is me. 226 00:18:10,022 --> 00:18:13,321 I'm not just the person who fluffs the pillows... 227 00:18:13,592 --> 00:18:15,787 ...and pays the bills right away. 228 00:18:16,028 --> 00:18:20,988 You know, when I'm with her, I'm so much more than that. 229 00:18:23,769 --> 00:18:25,600 I'm Monana. 230 00:18:31,777 --> 00:18:36,111 Hello? Yes, she is. Hold on a second please. 231 00:18:36,381 --> 00:18:41,045 Monana, it's for you. The credit card people. 232 00:18:41,820 --> 00:18:43,481 Hello. 233 00:18:45,424 --> 00:18:46,789 Yes? 234 00:18:48,093 --> 00:18:49,492 Oh, my God. 235 00:18:50,963 --> 00:18:54,262 -Thanks. -What? 236 00:18:55,267 --> 00:18:57,895 They've arrested Monica. 237 00:19:08,280 --> 00:19:10,475 -Hi. -Hi. 238 00:19:10,682 --> 00:19:12,309 How are you? 239 00:19:12,518 --> 00:19:16,045 Not too bad. Fortunately, blue's my color. 240 00:19:16,522 --> 00:19:18,581 How did you know I was here? 241 00:19:19,892 --> 00:19:24,420 Because I'm Monica Geller. 242 00:19:25,164 --> 00:19:27,655 It was my credit card you were using. 243 00:19:28,066 --> 00:19:30,330 That I was not expecting. 244 00:19:30,536 --> 00:19:33,994 I want you to know, I didn't turn you in. 245 00:19:35,274 --> 00:19:37,868 -Thanks. -No, thank you. 246 00:19:38,310 --> 00:19:40,540 You have given me so much. 247 00:19:40,746 --> 00:19:42,976 I'd never have gotten to sing... 248 00:19:43,182 --> 00:19:45,844 ... "Memories" at the Winter Garden Theater. 249 00:19:46,051 --> 00:19:49,214 Actually, you only got to sing "Memo" 250 00:19:50,556 --> 00:19:54,458 I can't believe you're here. What will I do without you? 251 00:19:54,693 --> 00:19:57,127 Who's gonna crash parties with me? 252 00:19:57,362 --> 00:20:00,195 Who's gonna take me to the Big Apple Circus? 253 00:20:00,399 --> 00:20:04,529 I started my day by peeing in front of 25 other women... 254 00:20:04,803 --> 00:20:09,001 ...and you're worried about who'll take you to the circus? 255 00:20:10,309 --> 00:20:13,972 Well, not worried, you know, just wondering. 256 00:20:14,179 --> 00:20:16,670 There's nothing to wonder about. 257 00:20:16,882 --> 00:20:20,909 You'll go back to being who you were. That's who you are. 258 00:20:21,153 --> 00:20:23,553 -Not necessarily. -Yes, necessarily. 259 00:20:23,755 --> 00:20:27,589 I don't know what it is. Maybe it's the Amish thing. 260 00:20:30,762 --> 00:20:36,701 -I'm not actually Amish. -Really? Then why are you like that? 261 00:20:51,750 --> 00:20:56,449 -You, by the door, in or out? -ln. 262 00:21:01,860 --> 00:21:06,024 -You're getting it all wrong. -But at least I'm doing it. 263 00:21:20,712 --> 00:21:24,478 This is the final boarding call for Flight 67... 264 00:21:24,783 --> 00:21:26,944 ... to San Diego at gate 42A. 265 00:21:27,219 --> 00:21:32,919 Okay, goodbye, little monkey guy. All right, I wrote you this poem. 266 00:21:33,125 --> 00:21:36,253 Okay, but don't eat it till you get on the plane. 267 00:21:36,461 --> 00:21:38,929 Thank you, Aunt Phoebe. 268 00:21:42,434 --> 00:21:44,732 Okay, bye, champ. 269 00:21:44,936 --> 00:21:47,837 There'll be a lot of babes in San Diego... 270 00:21:48,040 --> 00:21:51,635 ... but remember, there's also a lot to learn. 271 00:21:57,416 --> 00:22:00,908 I don't know what to say, Ross. It's a monkey. 272 00:22:01,119 --> 00:22:04,555 Just say what you feel, Joey. 273 00:22:05,590 --> 00:22:09,048 -Marcel, I'm hungry. -That was good. 274 00:22:12,364 --> 00:22:14,855 Marcel, this is for you. 275 00:22:15,067 --> 00:22:19,527 It's just, you know, something... 276 00:22:19,738 --> 00:22:22,036 ...to do on the plane. 277 00:22:24,176 --> 00:22:27,441 If you don't mind, I'd like a moment alone. 278 00:22:27,646 --> 00:22:30,638 -Oh, sure. Absolutely. -Go ahead. 279 00:22:35,587 --> 00:22:40,081 Marcel, come here. Come here. Come here. 280 00:22:40,292 --> 00:22:42,260 Well, buddy... 281 00:22:43,995 --> 00:22:45,656 ...this is it. 282 00:22:45,864 --> 00:22:48,924 Just a couple of things I wanted to say. 283 00:22:50,168 --> 00:22:52,898 I'm really gonna miss you. 284 00:22:53,105 --> 00:22:55,938 You know, I'm never gonna forget about you. 285 00:22:56,141 --> 00:23:01,044 You've been more than just a pet to me. 286 00:23:01,246 --> 00:23:04,875 You've been more like a Okay. Marcel. 287 00:23:05,550 --> 00:23:07,882 Would you leave my leg alone? 288 00:23:08,086 --> 00:23:11,180 Would you stop humping me for two seconds? 289 00:23:11,390 --> 00:23:15,759 Okay, would you just take him away? Just take him. 290 00:23:37,616 --> 00:23:41,382 Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand... 291 00:23:41,586 --> 00:23:45,022 ...that I might touch thy cheek. 292 00:23:45,223 --> 00:23:50,251 -That's fine. Thank you. -Next. 293 00:23:53,799 --> 00:23:56,495 I'll be reading for the role of Mercutio. 294 00:23:56,701 --> 00:23:59,795 -Name? -Holden McGroin.